User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Captain Yuuri
Captain Yuuri 'Skill '''Volunteer Army Bond (30% boost to Atk & greatly boosts critical damage) 'Burst 'Grab the light! (12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst 'Chrono Blade (15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, slightly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge fill rate; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 15 BC) *''Grab the light! boosts BB gauge fill rate, not BB gauge. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Hero of the story. While young, the hero joins the Volunteer Army alongside the sprite, Pirika. Despite being young, this hero leads the Volunteer Army in its effort to save Yggdra with the trusty sprite sidekick Pirika. The hero's work may never be done, at least not until the chaos that engulfs the world has finally ended. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Pretty decent and damaging as a 6*. The hero provides a 100% crit damage boost, which is quite significant. Crit bonus becomes 150% thanks to this boost (50% base + 100% from LS). This requires crits, which means that an active crit rate buff is required to effectively make use of this boost. This shouldn't serve much of a problem as crit rate buffs are relatively essential to squads. It's also considering the fact that crit bonuses are multiplicative to the base damage calculation formula, which is more the reason why the damage boost is so significant. However, comparing Yuuri with other crit leads, the 100% crit damage boost isn't the best in the game as there is 125% utilized by Maxwell and 150% utilized by Zebra, Kira, Dion, etc. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 The hero's BB utilizes a 220% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 280% damage modifier. Yuuri will be dealing weak damage due to his low Atk stat and low damage modifier. Yuuri also provides a 30% crit rate buff, which isn't all too ideal. The current critical rate cap is 70% (10% being the base crit rate) so a 60% crit rate buff is needed to maximize crit rate. With Yuuri's 30% crit rate buff, crit rate will only reach to 40%, which means that most of the time, you won't be landing crits on average. Yuuri also provides a nice 20% BB fill rate buff. This boosts the overall BB gauge momentum of the squad, allowing units to fill more of their BB gauges for every BC they obtain. It's not the best in the game as there is 40% utilized by Lucius. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 The hero's BB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 500% damage modifier. Yuuri will be dealing weak damage due to his low Atk stat and low damage modifier. Yuuri spiced things up with his SBB by taking one component of his BB and replacing it with a similar and related effect. We're talking about the crit damage buff. 25% is rather small for a buff. It contributes to crit bonus nonetheless. With the 25% crit damage buff, the total crit bonus will become 75% (50% base + 25% from SBB) with Yuuri as a sub and 175% (50% base + 100% from LS + 25% from SBB). This buff isn't too shabby, but it's not the best in the game as there is 50% utilized by units, such as Griff and Reis. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Yuuri has a 18 BC Drop Check on his normal attack, which is a very low Drop Check to use, especially in Arena. It's even lower than the average standard, which is 20 BC. It also doesn't help that his BB damage is very low either, especially with the fact that his stats don't come close to average. As a lead, Yuuri relies too much on luck. This is mainly due to the fact that his LS is more crit-based. It takes luck to inflict critical hits on enemies and without crit spheres, the most units are going to get is the base 10% crit rate. There are crit spheres that boost crit rate, such as Havoc Axe and Death Axe, but those still have a chance of not inflicting criticals. This LS is too luck-based and is not recommended for Arena. There's also the 30% Atk boost, but there are way better boosts than that. Even the 5* Zurg has a better Atk boost (100% at max HP). There's also Hadaron and Toutetsu with their 130% Atk buffs at max HP. Stats Score: 6/10 Pretty balanced stats overall, but they all dip below average. He's not your ideal damage/BB utility considering his low damage and survivability. In terms of typing, my type preference for Yuuri is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Yuuri is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Yuuri is decent with being a damage utility unit and a BB utility unit, but there are so many other units that outclass his role. A good example is Griff whose role is very much the same as Yuuri's. In fact, Griff's 60% crit rate buff maximizes the overall crit rate of the squad. Additionally, Griff's BB fill rate is superior over Yuuri's. To top things off, Griff provides even more utility than Yuuri and that is providing two elemental buffs. Other than that, Yuuri is really a collection unit. His utility doesn't seem to fare well compared to other units of the similar role. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 6.7/10 Hmmm... didn't expect the hero to actually become a named character in a different game. Plus, he's a chatterbox in BF compared to CC. Of the original Volunteer Army members, which one is your favorite? Hero Pirika Phoena Kain Marina Michidia Comment below on what you think of Yuuri! What did you name your hero? What if Pirika became an arcana in Chain Chronicle? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Chronographia Phoena *Creator Maxwell *Sealed God Lucius *Indomitable Flare Griff Category:Blog posts